Sex and Trust goes Hand in Fist
by me and Mr. Jones
Summary: This is a present to one of my favorite readers. There is GRAPHIC fisting so you are warned. And this is the first time I've ever written this type of smut so, take that into account if you review. read and review HEAVY M rating!


_I am warning you now this has VERY GRAPHIC FISTING so if that's not your thing, turn away now. This story is for Mary, who has become someone I squeal in happiness at hearing from her. She had become a very beloved person in my life and I hope she likes this. Xoxo I don't own anyone in this story. Never have never will. _

Justin poured Brian a cup of coffee, smiling lovingly at his husband of five years, though as soon as he saw it Brian knew there were nerves behind the curved lips.

"Got something you want to say, Sunshine?" He asked as he took a sip of his coffee, Justin inhaled before blurting it right out,

"Would you be willing to fist me?" Brian sprayed the hot coffee all over the table, and Justin chuckled softly as he went over to get a paper towel.

"Come again," Brian requested, Justin smirked,

"That's what you said four times last night, I'm only human." Brian glared up at his partner, this was no playful kink his husband was asking for, fisting was intense and could be extremely painful if not done correctly.

"Justin," he said sternly, "I've never fisted anyone before, I could hurt you." And the thought of hurting Justin in that way, nearly killed him. Justin sat down calmly in Brian's lap, looking deep into the beautiful hazel eyes that were filled with love, fear, and maybe just a hint of lust.

"You won't hurt me, Bri. I've never trusted anyone more than you, I've only ever bottomed for you, you know that. And _I_ know that you'd listen to me no matter what, and if it does get to be too much, you'll stop. Please…" He begged quietly. Brian kissed him soft and deep, their lips moving together sensually, tasting, licking and sucking.

"If you promise me, on your mother's life, that you won't try to 'take it' and will tell me the _instant_ it stops feeling good, then I'll do it." Justin squeaked in excitement and kissed Brian deeply again, Brian sighed, wondering what he'd just gotten himself into.

Justin was down on all fours in front of him, his still perky ass pushing into the air. Brian knew this would be a huge trust exercise for both of them. Justin had to trust Brian to not hurt him and to listen to him, and Brian had to trust Justin to tell him when something felt wrong. Justin looked back at him, biting his lip hesitantly,

"If you really don't want to do this Bri, we don't have to." Brian shook his head and grabbed their bottle of lube and Justin grinned. Brian began peppering hot, but soft kisses on Justin's neck and shoulders, relaxing both of them as much as possible. "I love you," Justin whispered as their lips met and soon it wasn't so much about trying this new experience as it was just about being with each other. This was familiar and home, their hands found each other's favorite spots and their lips danced a well-known tango. Brian would never miss the mindless sex of the past with faceless twinks. He would never long for the old days when there was a new person in his bed every night. With Justin it was perfect every time, for they memorized each other, and knew exactly what buttons to push, knew exactly when to go faster or when to let up. It didn't even need to be verbalized anymore, the mere tensing of muscles or certain octave of a moan told them both how their partner was feeling. It was something he never had with the hundreds of men he'd fucked before and it was something he never wanted to give up. Without breaking their lips apart Brian poured lube onto two fingers, he'd done some research after Justin had brought the act up and while most of what he read suggested using a glove, he knew Justin was clean. And besides, he didn't want even an extra millimeter of width to his fingers and hand. He also filed his fingernails as short as they would go without cutting them down to the quick, he knew everything he had to do to make it as pleasure as possible, but he was still a bit nervous. But first things first, he slid in one lubed finger, this was routine, every time they had sex, he prepared Justin, so he was soon able to add a second finger and Justin moaned lustfully into the kiss, pushing back on Brian's fingers which were moving rapidly in and out of Justin's hungry hole. He curled his fingers slightly and found what he was looking for and relished in his ability to make Justin cry out so desperately, 12 years after they met he still had the power to turn Justin into a mess.

"More, Brian….nnfff…" Justin groaned as Brian added a third finger, this one without lube, causing a rougher, more obvious fiction, causing Justin to let loose a sound from the depths of himself. And _fuck _if it didn't make Brian even more painfully hard. Brian spread his fingers, stretching Justin more, and once Justin was coming back on Brian's fingers with a vengeance, he knew it was time to add a fourth. At this, Justin separated his knees, getting his body closer to the bed and his thighs farther apart. Brian stretched then thrust in a fast but gentle rhythm that had Justin panting and grunting like a cheap whore. Brian pulled his fingers out, causing a nearly violent reaction from Justin, who reached back, grabbed Brian's wrist and tried to shove it back in. But Brian flattened out his hand, making it impossible, and Justin wailed angrily. Brian chuckled as he re-lubed his hand and leaned forward to kiss Justin again,

"You may be sexy as hell when you're all needy like this, but not even that is going to make me eager enough to hurt you." Justin was about to answer when Brian put all four fingers back in, at the same time, causing Justin to yell out in gratification, a soft whimper escaping that Brian recognized as being a slight amount of pain but a very good pain. He kissed Justin messily, tongue wild, teeth clashing, both panting as if they hadn't been together in months. And Brian knew he wouldn't want it any other way. He was as passionate about Justin as he was the first night he met him, maybe even more now.

"Fi-ive," Justin grunted demanding, pushing back on Brian's hand. Brian separated their lips, knowing this was the point passing the thresh hold they had ever set. This would take care and tenderness, and he couldn't do that if his tongue was being deliciously sucked on.

"You are positive about this?" Brian asked one last time, and instead of getting annoyed and huffing 'yes!', Justin leaned in, kissing Brian almost delicately, gasping softly as Brian's finger brushed his prostate.

"Yes, and I promise, I'll tell you if it gets to be too much," Brian kissed him again, nuzzling Justin cheek with his nose affectionately, before pulling back and sitting on his heels which were bent under him. He pushed his four fingers in up to his first knuckles and widening them, eliciting a sound that was a mix between a moan of pleasure and a growl of pain. He took his time, enjoying the tight heat his fingers were engulfed in, amazed by the fact that twelve years of being fuck by Brian and Justin was still as tight as he was. He smothered his thumb and part of his hand with lube, before slowly adding his thumb to the already gaping hole of his husband. "Brian," Justin sighed, moving back against Brian's motionless fingers, purring when Brian twisted them slightly and tickled his prostate. Brian smiled as Justin arched his back, mewling in nothing but ecstasy. Brian wiggled and turned and shifted his fingers, causing Justin to practically howl in bliss, panting hard, but Brian didn't miss the slight flinch when he pushed forward slightly. "So good," Justin whimpered as Brian rubbed against his prostate over and over. "More! Give me more," he begged and Brian didn't think there would ever be a more beautiful sight than Justin Taylor, back arched, abdominal muscles clenched, cock engorged and red, face flushed and twisted in the high of the perfect mixture of pleasure and pain, lips swollen and kiss bruised, and hands clutching the sheets like they were the only thing keeping him grounded. Brian knew he could come just from that sight; he had before and knew if he hadn't been able to control himself, he would have them. "More, damn it!" he ordered and Brian chuckled lightly as he poured more lube on his hand, not bothering to worry about the mess he was making.

"Aren't we a bossy bottom," Brian teased as he slowly pushed his hand toward, tucking his thumb in the middle of his palm until his fingers were as narrow as he could possibly make them. Suddenly Justin tensed and his muscles contracted around Brian's hand and Brian froze, waiting for his next instruction, but Justin didn't say anything and his face was now more pain than pleasure. "Sunshine?" Brian coaxed, not removing his hand and using the other to reach around and stoke Justin's dick slowly, but firm. Justin yelped, but this time in approval, and his body relaxed once again, and the pressure let up from Brian's hand, but he still didn't move, he wouldn't until Justin said so.

"Ok, keep going," Justin breathed after several seconds. Brian edged his way in an inch at a time, stopping whenever the pain overwhelmed Justin and he would tense, and every time, he would wait until Justin gave him permission to continue. Finally his hand was all the way in, but he had yet to put his hand in a fist, so he just stared at his wrist, letting Justin adjust and letting himself marvel at the fact this was quite possibly the most intimate thing they'd done. No, he wasn't looking into Justin's eyes like he generally preferred to, but he could very easily hurt Justin, not that he would, but the power he held quite literally in his hand, made him slightly lightheaded. But Justin was in control, nothing was happening without Justin's request. Brian carefully moved his body forward, keeping his hand stable and kissed Justin's back comfortingly. Justin hummed quietly, smiling softly at his lover who he could tell was enjoying this, his eyes were blow wide open with lust, he was biting his lip to keep from driving forward, and Justin got the feeling he had no idea.

"I l-lov-v-ee you," Brian stuttered, not realizing how much he was holding back until he open his mouth.

"Ah-" Justin gasped when Brian moved his hand slightly, "What d-do-oes it f-f-e—el like?" Brian moaned softly as he concentrated on the sensation of his hand inside his partner.

"Hot, and tight, and perfect. I feel like my hand is being swallowed, in a good way, and fuck, I wish you could see you're hole, it's beautiful, wide and red and looks like it was made to take me, every part of me." Justin rumbled contently as he very carefully leaned forward before coming back, pushing Brian's hand deeper into him. Both men cried out in pleasure, Justin humming and shifted his hips slightly, causing Brian's hand to move against his inner wall, he released another cry, his eyes shut tight in enjoyment.

"Fist, Bri, it's called fisting," he claimed. Brian studied Justin for a moment, searching for any signs of pain, but it seemed that the only writhing Justin was doing now was to be able to handle amount of pleasure his body was experiencing.

"All right, remember…"

"I'll tell you, just do it," Justin replied, moaning as soon as Brian moved, but it was a good moan, so Brian continued, his fingers spread out first, pressing against the tender, sensitive flesh that was surrounded them. He felt his knuckle hit Justin's prostate and Justin keened, apparently hyper sensitive, and every stimulation more extreme. "Hurry Bri, I'm-I'm not go-gonna last," his breathing had quickened and when Brian pressed against it again as he slowly bent his fingers, Justin screamed and Brian stopped, wanting Justin to last. Once Justin wasn't so on edge, he continued, aware that his nails, though short were still raking the sides of the wall.

"You all right?" he asked as he saw, Justin's face was warped in pain.

"Yeah, just intense, I'm fine," he claimed though, letting out a soft whimper as Brian's hand got larger. "Shit," he hissed, panting hard once again, looking back at Brian. Brian could see the pain shining in the blue eyes, but he also so love and passion and joy, so he finished getting his hand into a fist and waited for his next command. It came nearly a minute later, and it was a physical one instead of a verbal as Justin pulled forward and slammed back, wailing at the feeling of having something so big in him. Brian gasped as Justin clenched down and hung his head between his shoulders, sobbing in pleasure. "Again, punch it," he choked out, and Brian obeyed, causing Justin to throw his hands out and grab the head board of the bed, grunting. Brian could feel the chestnut sized bump the turned Justin into a puddle, every time he thrust his fist forward. He didn't move his fist much, just an inch or so each way, but it pounded the prostate every time and Justin was literally wallowing in pleasure.

"Care to see if you can come just from this?" Brian asked teasingly, relaxing a bit himself upon seeing the look on Justin's face.

"Care to see if you can?" Justin retorted, moaning loud and long as Brian pressed against him prostate.

"Oh I know I can, all I have to do is look at you and I'm gone," Brian replied honestly.

"Really? Prove it," Justin challenged, Brian smirked,

"Not until you are taken care of." Justin's mouth feel open as the punches got a bit faster and rougher, only causing more euphoria to go through him like a freight train.

"Brian, Brian, ohhhh _fuck_, Brrrrrrrriiiiii," Justin came harder than Brian could ever remember him coming before, and collapsed onto the bed, Brian stopped thrusting when Justin's muscles clenched powerfully, but he kept wiggling his knuckle against Justin's prostate, and suddenly Justin released again, gulping for air as he let out soft, almost pitiful cries. Brian didn't stop until the cries became sobs of pain, "No more," Justin whined at being oversensitive. Brian leaned forward and showered Justin with kisses, waiting until he was fully relaxed before pulling out as slowly as he'd gone in. Justin looked as if he were about to fall asleep but Brian wasn't done with him yet, and he certainly wasn't done with that amazingly wide hole that was moving like it was searching for something to fill it once more, and who was Brian to argue. He grinned as Justin sighed happily, and plunged right in. Keeping his tongue stiff he dove in, groaning at the taste that he lived for. Justin bellowed at the sudden attack, his hips almost instinctually pushing back, desperate for more. Brian hummed licking the inside of Justin like it was the most delicious thing he'd ever had and maybe in a way it was. Soon Justin was hard again, and making those noises that would have made the most controlled men come, and while Brian was one of them, he wasn't inhuman and soon he was yelling as his own released over came him. Justin, having so recently come only took two thrust against the sheets before he too was coming. This time though, he was literally drained and Brian was crawling slowly up to be beside him. "I love you so much," Justin whispered, leaning in for a deep, hungry kiss. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin, nuzzling his neck, lovingly,

"We have to do that again, sometime." Justin giggled and nodded,

"Absolutely." They laid in a pool of their own semen for a few minutes before they got their strength back and Brian groaned,

"Come on, we're gross, let's go take a shower," he stood up, offering his hand to Justin. When Justin stood he gasped at the soreness that he hadn't felt in years. Brian cupped his cheeks in his hands, looking into his eyes, "Are you all right?"

"It's just tender, I'll be fine," Justin smiled sweetly, loving this man more for caring so much.

"I can carry you," Justin laughed at Brian's offer and shook his head.

"No, I can do it, just gotta go slow," he said, biting his lip as he headed to the bathroom with Brian, Brian wrapped his arm around Justin's waist, and Justin leaned on Brian more than he would have liked to admit.

"You know what, I have an idea," Justin looked up at him, waiting; Brian just smiled an continued into the bathroom. Justin headed to the shower but Brian tugged him gently and shook his head before heading over to the deep, round bathtub, turning the water on, before stepping back and pulling Justin in for a deep kiss, putting every ounce of love he carried for Justin into his lips. Justin was soon moaning into the kiss, trying to give back everything he was receiving. They kissed slow and deep for several minutes before Brian pulled back, leaving Justin slightly drunk, and grinned and pulled out the Epsom salt and pouring some into the nearly fully tub before turning the water off.

"My prince," Brian offered his hand and Justin smiled and took it, stepping gingerly into the warm water, lowering himself down into the soothing bath. He sighed in relief as the soreness vanished and familiar arms wrapped around him from behind. Brian slid in behind him, embracing him, and kissing every part of him he could reach.

"For someone who doesn't believe in romance, you are damn good at it," Justin said as he leaned into Brian's lap.

"Of course I am, I'm good at everything I do," they laughed and stayed in the water until it started to get cold. Once they were dry, Brian changed the sheets and they curled back into bed, drifting to sleep in each other's arms.

_I love you, Mary. *heart*_


End file.
